


I'll wait for spring if you wait with me

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: I feel your pain sweety, I have no business writing non-funny things, I wanted to write something set in a cold place okay, Let's say it's established relationship fluff, M/M, More like Loki feels, This ship needs more love, and Steve does too, not really fluff though, now that I reread it it is really pointless fluffy fluff, okay fine, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tells Steve a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wait for spring if you wait with me

“I remember, Captain, during my childhood I had started learning magic.”

 

It was a small park with a small pond and surrounded by roads on all sides, but today it was quiet. Today it was cold, and the traffic died down after the morning rush hour. A blanket of snow covered the scenery, muddy and brown where it had been on the path, bright and clean everywhere else. The only other people there at the time was a young couple walking all the way on the other side of the frozen water. The clouds moved swiftly overhead.

 

On a bench overlooking the pond, a certain trickster god was resting his head on Steve Rogers’ shoulder.

 

“It was like my eyes were opened to a new world; a new sense. But when a blind man wakes to the world he does not simply see.”

 

Steve swallowed. He held Loki’s hand tighter.

 

“Magic required so much of me, and I, I was willing to give it all for that… power; that freedom. I would give it all, and the extent of that worried me, but what could I do? It was like… flying. I had wings. Have you ever flown Captain? I mean, just soared through a vast unending sky among the biting cold of the blue and the thoughts of Ymir? It is like your life creates a divide in that instant, your life before and your life after. Magic was my queen, my art, it coursed through my very blood and cost me so many tears… but it was mine.”

 

Loki stretched out Steve’s hand in his, pressing them together, and he began tracing foreign letters into his palm, murmuring strange words under his breath.

 

“…it was mine because no one else would have it.”

 

A bird flew overhead. A couple of others followed shortly after. Loki dropped Steve’s hand and settled into his black coat, slouching into the park bench. Steve hastily took a sip of his coffee.

 

“But it was also my shame Captain. It was… it had thoroughly engulfed my life and my essence but for so long, I had to hide. This power… this freedom, my art… my art was not befitting of a prince of the noble warrior class of Asgard. So I practiced in secret. I guarded it jealously, and my power grew and grew but I was angry. If I could not make anything of my art, it was but loss. I took to lighter weapons that functioned with my magic discreetly and I took to words, and Thor would receive the glory for his magnanimous feats of strength while I was content to have my shame all to myself.”

 

Loki breathed into his hands and rubbed them together, Steve wrapped his own around them, and Loki laughed.

 

“And one day… One day, my—the Allfather told Thor and I to accompany the Einherjar on a hunt. Thor lead the way, shining and golden, and as the Norns would have it, a dragon showed up. Horrible, ugly thing, that beast was. It is for your own good you do not have any on Midgard. It caught us from behind, and before anyone could do anything about it, I saw that it was getting ready to breathe fire, as dragons have a nasty habit of doing. There was no way we could all get out of the way in time, so I… I bound the beast with magic, and I held it down long enough for Thor to come and strike it down. The assembly cheered, but I was afraid; justified in my use of it, yes, but afraid. The hunt proceeded as it should have, and Thor was giving me these looks, but he said nothing.”

 

Loki kissed Steve’s hands on his own and smiled.

 

“But I heard their murmurs and whispers, and I tried not to listen but curiosity is such a fickle creature Captain. Do you know what they said of me?”

 

A snowflake landed in Loki’s hair. Steve let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“ _He is his father’s son._ ”

 

And Loki’s eyes glistened over as he said this, and maybe there was a shake to his voice, Steve couldn’t tell, but he was holding Loki’s hands tighter.

 

“And when Father heard of it he was so… proud. It was the first time in so long… and Thor, Thor was not ashamed or upset, he was happy for me. Father was so—He had offered to teach me himself.”

 

Loki looked away, trying to cover up the fact that that his breath had become shaky, and his face was red, and that tears were threatening to stream down his face, but Steve held on tightly to his hands even when he tried to move them away.

 

“I had heard stories of how Father had made great sacrifices for wisdom. He had not spared his strength nor his pride, and that is why he is king but… Thor had always won his affections with might and victory in battle, so how was I to have known that I could… I could…”

 

He let out a shaky exhale and clouds of condensation wafted in his vision. The couple in the background had moved on. Steve felt his own breathing become shallower. Loki tried to move his hands away but Steve held on tighter.

 

“Captain…”

 

A wind moved past; soft but noticeable. Steve curled his toes in his boots.

 

“Captain.”

 

Loki was facing him now.

 

“ _Captain!_ ”

 

Steve focused on Loki. His cheeks were flush, and his eyes were puffy. His brows were knit in concern.

 

“You are hurting me.”

 

Steve seemed to snap out of whatever reverie he had been in and immediately softened his grip. He looked into Loki’s eyes for a brief moment and let go. Loki pulled off his gloves and wiped the tears away from his face, laughing all the while; a blue, shaky laughter.

 

Steve picked up his coffee. It was cold now. He finished the rest in one go and waited for a long moment before speaking.

 

“Thank you Loki… thanks for telling me all this.”

 

“You should not be thanking me Captain.” Loki laughed. “For if I ever hear this story again, from anyone else’s lips, I will give you a slow painful death and hang your dying corpse from a monument as a warning to all else.”

 

Loki settled back into the bench, choosing to focus in the park in front of them. Another wind passed by, stronger this time. The tree branches above them shook and a mound of snow landed on Steve’s head. Loki doubled over in laughter as he brushed the snow away from Steve’s face.

 

They stayed like that for a while. Loki’s hand rested on Steve’s shoulder and Steve just marvelled at how incredibly green Loki’s eyes were.

 

He brought his thumb up to wipe the tear streaks on Loki’s cheeks and his hand settled in the crook of his neck. They were facing each other again. Loki shifted in his seat.

 

Steve wondered in that moment whether the wind was supposed to sound so loud, but it was close to dying out now, and content that he wouldn’t be pelted with snow again, he moved his face closer.

 

They were breathing the same air now.

 

“Thank you Loki. Thank you for trusting me. I’m not letting you fall again. I promise. Even if I have to jump in after you, if I can’t save you I promise you won’t be alone.”

 

Loki’s shoulders shook with sobs tempered with laughter.

 

“That’s a little too extreme Captain. And maybe kind of cheesy… but it is… appreciated.”

 

And the wind blew and a family had settled down by the frozen pond. Loki’s other hand fidgeted with the edge of the bench.

 

“You know Loki, I’m not going to tell you how to feel about your dad—“

 

“He’s not my Father.”

 

“—but he’d have been crazy not to love you, and you say he was the wisest man in all of Asgard, so I have no doubt in the world he did.”

 

“ _For gods’ sake Steve_ , do not bring him up right now.”

 

They both laughed, faces mere inches away from each other.

 

And the maddening distance between them grew small and heated and smaller and smaller

 

…and then it was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I have no business writing things that make me sad to write them. I apologize. 
> 
> Done as a short break from two other Steve/Loki fics I'm writing. Maybe I can fit it into continuity one day.


End file.
